La guerra de los Cien años La venganza Inglesa
by Chica Joker
Summary: Aquí les dejo una narración de la guerra de los cien años de modo cómico, aunque en su tiempo no lo fue. Espero les guste. Traté de llevarlo de la manera más respetuosa posible. Solo es por mero entretenimiento. Enjoy!


Hetalia.

La Guerra de los Cien años.

Francia vs Inglaterra.

La venganza Inglesa.

Antes de comenzar el fic, debo aclarar que leí un poco sobre este tema que me parece de lo más interesante. Voy a narrar de una manera cómica, aunque no lo fue en su momento, los hechos que marcaron el rumbo de dos grandes naciones, a mi parecer. Disculpen los signos de admiración e interrogación, mi teclado no coopera, je, je…

Si no comprenden mucho sobre este tema, les invito a leerlo, ya sea en un libro, o la red, es interesante, o soy yo la que se hace la erudita ^. ^ En fin, como Hetalia no solo se trata de diversión, sino también de historia, comenzamos con el fic. No será aburrido, lo prometo.

Es un día como cualquier otro, hay una convención de Naciones efectuada en Inglaterra, mas preciso, en la ciudad sureña de Londres. Arthur aun no podía olvidar como fue que en el pasado era una de las más poderosas potencias a nivel mundial, y fue derrotada tras muchos años de pelear contra su más acérrimo rival, Francia. El galo estaba de lo más contento, sabía que en esa convención se hablaría de las causas de las guerras y como evitarlas, era su oportunidad para hacerle pasar un muy mal rato al inglés que tanto odiaba.

En fin, Arthur llegó muy puntual a la cita, puesto que él debía recibir a los países invitados. El primero en llegar fue China. Después se presentaron Alemania, Italia y Japón. Mas tarde llegaron América, Rusia, Canadá (Muy ignorado) y al último Francia. Este, con su encanto conocido, en lugar de sentarse de manera inmediata, llegó repartiendo besos a las chicas presentes. Inglaterra estaba molesto, y mas por que no le permitía empezar a moderar el debate que se efectuaría en dicha convención.

-Oye tu, loco del vino, Qué haces tratando de ligar a mis mujeres? Déjalas tranquilas!-Arrojándole un borrador de pizarrón.

-Hey!-Tomando el borrador-Pretendes matarme con esto, bâtard !

-No soy ningun bastardo, solo quiero que te sientes !-Cerrando los puños, en actitud de enfado.

-Oui, no son necesarias tantas represarias, mon ceur.

-Deja de llamarme de esas formas, loco abusivo !

-Ssa, ssa, ssa, ssa….-Reia Francia haciendolo enfadar aun mas.

En fin, la convencion se puede decir que ya habia empezado. En algunos momentos, Francia no podia evitar reir de las explicaciones de Inglaterra de como evitar un conflicto, de modo que decidió tomar la palabra, interrumpió al Inglés deliberadamente, llevando a Arthur al extremo. (Sonó como programa barato, Al extremo!)

-Mira, Inglaterra, no creo que debas hablar de cómo arreglar conflictos, si en el pasado haz sido uno de los peores, no puedes ni defenderte, y vaya que lo se.

-A si? Si acaso estas hablando acerca de nuestras hostilidades pasadas, recuerda que tu idiota Memo el bastardo lo inició todo al adueñarse de mi casa!

-Tu casa estaba hecha un desorden, solo llegó a darle un poco de, élégance la cual veo, no se te pegó ni un poquito.-Agitando una rosa.

-Grr! Basta! Sabes que nunca tuviste razones para invadirme, siempre ha sido lo mismo contigo, te aprovechas de los demás, y si tu mismo no lo puedes hacer, recures a la ayuda de una chica!

-No te atrevas a meterte con mon cherie Juana! –En posición defensiva-Un caballero no habla a las espaldas de una femme!

-Si, claro…-Suspiró Inglaterra-Tienes tan poca memoria, se te olvida que fueron tus hombres los que la entregaron a mi por el temor de que fuera a superar a tu querido Carlitos, no?

-Angleterre, no sabes lo que dices! Claro que me duele el terrible final que ella padeció,-Sacando un pañuelo rosado-no digas que soy un traître!-Llorando con delicadeza.

-No lo digo…

- Non?

-Lo afirmo.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas. Ambos países se miraban a los ojos, recordando los sucesos tan crueles que los llevaron a pelear por mas de cien años en batallas que debatían el curso de sus vidas.

-Angleterre…-Francia se encaminó hasta el inglés-Reconozco que tuve culpa en todo esto, y solo tengo algo que decirte…

-Que… Qué cosa?

Francia cerró los ojos, exhalando aire por un momento, como meditando lo que tenia que decir antes de hablarlo en voz alta. Inglaterra lucia nervioso, con las mejillas rojas del coraje, esperaba que por una vez en su vida Francia se disculpara y declarara que de no haber sido tan avaro, esos cien años los habrían, quizás, vivido de un modo mas tranquilo. Los demás países estaban expectantes, desde hacia minutos que nadie hacia ruido, lo presenciado era interesante.

-Vamos, Francia, no tengo todo el día…

-Solo quiero decir unas palabras, amour… Al fin de cuentas te gané!

-Pe… Pero que patán!-América y Canadá fueron a detener a su hermano, quien estaba a punto de convertirse en asesino-Lo voy a matar, suéltenme, me las pagará!

-Si, querido Angleterre, reconoce que después de esos cien años estabas podrido, mientras yo renacía como linda papillon saliendo de su crisálida!

-Lo juro! Lo voy a matar! Suéltenme, ingratos, Que no ven que se burla de mi?!

-Tranquilo, Arthur, te haces daños!-Suplicaba Canadá recibiendo codazos en la cara.

-Mejor dicho, que nos haces daño, Jerk!-Corrigió América a su hermano menor, recibiendo patadas en los costados.

-Oui, Oui, perdedor Angleterre, digas lo que digas, nunca te fue bien, ni de pirate pudiste superar esos años desperdiciados sintiéndote superior, cuando ni siquiera rebasabas el tamaño de una fourmi ! Ssa, ssa, ssa, ssa!

-Francia, ya cállate!-Le ordenó Alemania-Se trata de evitar conflictos, no generar mas, canalla!

-Muy bien, me quedaré callado y no agregaré que Angleterre no solo perdió la guerra, sino que sus mismos hijos se peleaban sus migajas entre ellos!

Alemania bufo una maldición, mientras Canadá y América trataban de calmar a su hermano mayor. Luego de la riña, era la hora de la comida, la cual no le agrado mucho a los invitados, hasta que supieron que el cocinero no era Inglaterra, sino que Francia se había adueñado el puesto sin consentimiento de su anfitrión. Ya en el comedor, que era una sala divida por mesas, Inglaterra se sirvió un plato de Foie Gras. Maldición! Pensó. Ese desgraciado de Francia cocinaba mil veces mejor, por lo cual lo tomó como otra humillación.

Francia estaba de lo más contento, sirviendo los distintos platos orgullo de su gastronomía, alagando a las chicas que iban a pedirle un poco de comer, mientras les guiñaba un ojo. Otra estaca en el corazón de Inglaterra, Francia era mas popular y guapo, demonios! Así que de su retorcida y enferma mente vengativa, salió la idea más cruel para "sazonarle" la vida a su rival.

Francia ya se disponía a comer, cuando Inglaterra, con cara de pocos amigos, se acercó a su mesa rodeada de elegantes damiselas. Frunciendo sus prominentes cejas, se dispuso a dirigirle la palabra muy a la fuerza.

-Francia, te llaman al teléfono, creo. Dijeron que necesitaban hablar con el cocinero.

-Oui, tal vez se trate de alguien que quiera reconocer mi cocina. Aunque claro, cheries, soy chef. Lo siento por ti, Angleterre, tu nuca sabrás lo que es cocinar para reyes.

Levantándose de la mesa y acompañado por las damas, Francia se dispuso a ir a contestar la llamada, la cual solo era un gancho para hacerlo salir del comedor. Poniendo cara de maniaco, Inglaterra sacó un frasco con un polvo extraño (Y de procedencia dudosa) y vaciándolo sobre el Fondue de Francia. Lo revolvió un poco para que no perdiera la apariencia y se alejó sigilosamente para evitar sospechas.

En unos minutos regresó Francia, pensando que habían colgado el teléfono, así que no perdió más tiempo y regresó al comedor acompañado de su grupito de admiradoras. Luego de una hora, en medio de un breve receso, Francia empezó a sentir que era el fin del mundo. Un extraño y aterrador ruido salió de su estomago, produciendo gran confusión en el galo. Los retortijones no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de horrendos olores que dispersaron a las damas.

Inglaterra lo veía sonriendo, sabiendo el motivo de dichos malestares.

-Hey, Francia, Qué, te hizo daño tu propia comida? Y se supone que mis platillos son feos!

-No puedo hablar, Angleterre!-Gritaba el rubio-Baño, baño, baño, baño!

-No, Francia, es por allá.-Señalaba Inglaterra al sanitario de chicas.

-Gracias, amour!-Francia entró al cuarto, se escucharon gritos de mujeres, quienes lo echaron a patadas.

-Oops, lo siento, era por el otro lado, je, j e…-Corrigió Inglaterra en medio de risas, ante la ridícula urgencia del galo.

-Angleterre, yo! Te veo luego!

-Mua ja, ja, ja, ja!

Mientras, Francia abrió de manera impetuosa una de las cabinas, bajando sus pantalones y tomando asiento en el excusado. Se podían oír sus gritos desgarradores, mientras arañaba las paredes de la cabina, blasfemando al causante de su desgracia.

- Pour ma mère!-Gritaba el rubio-Que es esto?! Pourquoi, ma Tour Eiffel!

Inglaterra sonreía satisfecho, ya había llegado su venganza.

-Ese canalla… Si supiera que le puse un laxante extremo! Je, je, je! Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo, y por ser tan desgraciado! Vas a volar de nuevo, mariposita rubia… Pero para pedir piedad.

En tanto Francia no dejaba de gritar. Los presentes estaban confundidos, esos no eran los típicos gritos de placer de Francia, mas bien parecía que le había caído el apocalipsis.

-Ve~-Decía Italia-Parece que Francia no lo pasa bien…

-Per pitie, mon amour! Ya fue suficiente! je me rends!-No se dejaba de oír.

Luego de varios minutos, Francia salió del baño, completamente blanco, sudando frio. Trataba de secar su frente, mientras se acercó a Inglaterra.

-Mon ceur Angleterre… Buena jugada… Me haz hecho sufrir como no lo ha hecho nadie, a pesar de que hoy creí que no meterías las manos para defenderte… Aun así… fait avec vous!

Se necesitaron muchos países para detener a Inglaterra, quien creyó que había tomado venganza, pero Francia se salió con la suya, aunque claro, esperaría su turno para ser él quien se vengara. Al fin y al cabo, Inglaterra le arruinó su platillo, lo cual era un insulto. Bueno, esto de Inglaterra y Francia parece que no tendrá fin, parecían decir los demás países, con cara de fastidio.

FIN?

Bueno esto es todo. Ojala les guste y comenten. Ya se acerca el Fic sobre México y Alemania, ojala lo lean. De verdad que soy muy ocurrente, vaya que hacerle un purgante extremo a Francia, me lo imagino con sus ojitos llorosos y rasgando las paredes con las uñas, je, je… Después de todo, se salió con la suya, el muy pícaro.

Dudas, comentarios, risas, todo se acepta, con media, je, je…

See ya!

NOTAS: Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen son de Hidekaz Himaruya. Gran talento, je, je…


End file.
